The Legend of Korra: Resentment
by MeowSaysKat
Summary: Korra, waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe, has been given the unexpected task of being the Avatar - Great Bridge between the human and spirit worlds. She's sent to train with Aang's son, Tenzin, in the air temple near the world famous Republic City. She's excited at first, but the young Avatar will soon learn that not everything is what it seems...
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey everybody, this is my first fanfic for The Legend of Korra! (I've only written for Teen Titans) I'm super excited for the new season that's coming, and I'm also excited for the Search Part 3. This story is basically my version of Korra, kinda like how i would've done it if it was my series, so i changed a lot (hopefully for the better). I guess there's a few things you should know that I've changed, just so you don't read it like, "wtf is this," or, "eww, this is wrong."

First is that Korra only knows waterbending. I know that's a major change, but i always thought part of what made the first Avatar series so awesome was Aang's journey to learn the other elements. Second, some of the characters are slightly OOC. It's not to the extreme, it's really just that I changed the position they're in. For now, the only character that's not exactly the same is Mako. I also changed Amon's position a little, but you'll have to wait a few chapters to see that, heheheh...

Also, one more thing you should know is that there will be OCs. Don't worry, they won't be to the max, like Mary Sues. Most of them will just be filler characters, if I need to give someone a name. And if they're a main character, chances are they'll be based off of someone in the previous series...so, everything should feel pretty familiar.

Lastly, just give it a shot (especially if you've read this far). If you're an adventure lover, like me, you should like this story. So, without further ado, here's the prologue to The Legend of Korra: Resentment

**Disclaimer: It's not. my. show. (I'm just borrowin' it :p )**

* * *

TLOK: Resentment

Prologue – Avatar Korra

"Korra," called Katara's voice from the distance, "Korra, it's time to go. The elders are waiting for you, and we're already late."

"Coming, I'm coming!" the young Avatar yelled back from her room. The seventeen year old girl slipped on her traditional Water Tribe garb and tied up her hair. Quickly, she walked out of her room and into the living room, where Katara, the master of waterbending herself, was waiting for her, somewhat impatiently. The old master stood, and the two of them walked towards the door.

Today was the day the young Avatar would meet with the elders and discuss a proper means of training. So far, Korra had mastered her native element, waterbending. She showed formidable prowess throughout her intense years of training, and had proven herself to be on equal standing even against Katara. She still had yet to learn the other three elements. On top of that, she hadn't even touched the spiritual side of the Avatar state. It didn't help that she was extremely impulsive and hot-headed, either. In fact, no one had even known she was the Avatar until Aang himself appeared to Katara in a dream and told her so. The other elders were reluctant to believe Katara, and even with several days' worth of persuasion, they still had their doubts.

Korra and Katara entered the beautiful, icy capitol building of the Southern Water Tribe. The other seven elders sat around a long table, with two open seats. The walked swiftly and took their seats.

"You're late," snapped Kirima, who was seated at the farthest end of the table. Korra slightly dipped her head down in shame at the elder's harsh tone.

"Surely, Kirima, you understand that it takes a little while longer for an old granny like me to travel from place to place," said Katara, smoothly. "I never even got to thank poor Korra for helping across our humble tribe. She's a great girl, you know."

Korra's face brightened at Katara's white lie. She made a mental note to thank her later for being so awesome. They could almost hear Kirima grimace from her side of the room. She obviously didn't buy it, but she remained silent.

Next to Kirima, a fair-skinned elder named Akia spoke up. "Korra…Avatar Korra…we've called you here to discuss…important matters. Now, keep in mind, it is a great honor to be summoned by us elders, and you've already started off on a bad note, so tread carefully."

Kirima cracked a small smile.

Akia continued. "Now, Ms. Avatar, Katara here has told us that Aang himself has proclaimed you the new Avatar. Whether he was just an illusion, and this isn't true, is something not even we know. Either way, we've decided that Katara isn't senile yet, and she knows what she's talking about."

Kaya, a rather plump elder waterbender, chuckled in arrogance. "I still don't believe one bit of this nonsense! This is ridiculous! Of all the people in the Southern Water Tribe, the Avatar spirit chose _her_?! Hah!"

"Kaya!" interjected Katara, "how dare you speak to the Avatar in such a manner! I suggest you control your tongue! I have connections, remember? I can and will have you expelled from the council if you do not cease this behavior at once!"

"Enough!" shouted Kirima. "We will have order in this room in the name of the Council of the Elders!"

Her words rang through the hall as a dreadful silence filled the space.

"Now, Avatar Korra, I'm sure you have some idea of what exactly the Avatar's job is. Do you?"

Korra cleared her throat nervously. "Umm…the Avatar is the great bridge between the human and the spirit world; a bringer of peace among the nations and the spirits."

Katara smiled.

"Hmmm, it seems as if we have a second Katara here," said Kirima. "Did you just pull that off the top of your head or did you practice that?"

"That's irrelevant," Akia intervened, "let's get on with this, I have somewhere to be."

"The Avatar must be in control of the both Avatar state and all four elements fully in order to maintain the balance of peace in the two worlds. As I've been informed, you, young lady, have only learned waterbending, which is your native element. Right now, you're no more than any one of us! For all we know, I might be the Avatar!"

"Nonsense," said Katara, "Aang started out only knowing airbending, and nobody gave a second thought about him being Avatar! Everyone starts out somewhere, and if there's one thing I've learned in all my years is that in the spirit world, everything goes! If this young girl is to be the Avatar, then so be it!"

"Either way, Katara, this girl is unfit to be the Avatar! She's hotheaded, gets into too much trouble, and is in no control over her spiritual side! If she were the Avatar, she'd throw the entire world into an imbalanced state!"

"Then we have to train her!" Katara stood up and slammed her fist on the long table. The icy corridor shook with force. No one had ever seen Katara so worked up before. "That's the only way to get better at anything! We'll find her a mentor – someone who can help her figure this whole Avatar mess out! None of you have any experience with the Avatar, and if you haven't forgotten, he was my husband! I know how this works, and I will not let you ruin the course of nature and history because of your foolish and selfish pride!"

As if on cue, an icicle fell from the ceiling and shattered on the table, inches away from Kirima. She scowled, and poor Korra hid her face. The other elders sat wide eyed, shocked, and braced themselves for whatever would come next.

Kirima took a deep breath. "Who?"

"Who what?'

"Who is going to act as mentor to Avatar Korra?" She spat each word with venom and reluctance, as if each syllable was an icy dagger.

Katara calmed herself and sat down. She sighed. Lacing her fingers together, she said, "As a mentor for Korra, not only to teach her another element, but also to teach her spirituality, I suggest my son, Tenzin."

Korra's eyes lit up. It was thrilling to know she would be trained by the son of the past Avatar!

"No," said Kirima. "Tenzin is much too busy defending Republic City to deal with this non– with…the Avatar!"

"Oh, he isn't that busy, Kirima! In fact, he should be here any second now!"

"Tenzin's here!?" blurted Korra. "All the way from Republic City?"

Everyone looked at her. Katara chuckled. "He's my son – I can summon him whenever I want! He won't mind! Besides, he already knows I want him to train the Avatar; I was going to send her with him with or without your permission! I really just wanted Korra to see for herself how you all act like crabby old ladies! Come on, Korra, let's get outta here!"

The council members stared in shock as Katara and the young Avatar stood up and left.

"Wait just one second! You cannot leave yet, we aren't done here!"

"Can it, granny!" shouted Katara.

Once the two were outside, Korra stared at Katara in awe. "What was that, Katara? Can't they kick you off for something like that?!"

"No, I'm too valuable!" She laghed.

Perplexed, Korra had nothing else to do but laugh with her.

* * *

Mako got up from the floor and stretched out his aching muscles. Wiping the blood from his nose, he used his other hand to brush his hair, which was stuck to his face, out of his eyes. Bouncing from left to right and staying on his toes, the teenage boy put his guard back up. He was sweating bullets as he turned to face his bigger, stronger opponent. The other man was at least six foot five, and had the mass of a bear. The crowd surrounded them and cheered them on, taking up all the space and air in the tight, hot room.

The two fighters circled each other, studying each other, and waiting to strike. The bigger man hulked over Mako, bearing his teeth like fangs.

"C'mon, what's the matter, huh? Scared of little old me?" Mako jeered, egging him on. "I could take you any day punk!"

The large man growled and swung at the young firebender. Mako dodged the clumsy attack effortlessly. Ducking under the man's fist, Mako followed up with two flaming jabs to the man's chest, and rammed his knee into his groin. The man groaned in pain, and tried to push Mako down. The boy rolled to side and popped up away from him.

"Is that all you've got, big guy? This is a waste of my precious time! So many girls in Republic City, and here I am spending a night with you! These people bet a lot of money…you're not gonna disappoint them, are you?"

"Shut up and die!" the man shouted as he gathered himself. He shoved his hands into the solid ground like it was putty, and lifted out a solid chunk of rock. He then chucked it directly at Mako, using his earthbending abilities to propel the rock forward. The crowd parted as the giant boulder found its target, and Mako was sent flying into the wall.

The bulky earthbender placed his hands on his hips in triumph as the crowd stared uncomfortably at the busted wall. "Haha! That'll teach you firebender scum to mess with Mettle, Republic City's Mightiest Earthbend-,"

"Oh, shaddup, you hunk of trash!" said taunting voice from the other side of the room. The crowd gasped as the boulder was enveloped in a blaze of fire, and melted into lava. Mako stepped out of the burning mass, and steadily made his way over to Mettle.

"What? But I just crushed you! Nobody survives Mettle!"

Mako was right in front of the enormous man. He looked up and said, "Well, of course not! Who can survive someone who smells like the sewer and speaks in third person?"

Before Mettle could respond, Mako took a step back and smashed him square in the jaw with a flaming roundhouse kick. Despite his size, the kick was enough to knock the earthbender out. Mako stood over the man's unconscious body, then kicked him out of the way. Turning around, he raised both of his hands and shouted, "WHO'S NEXT!?"

To emphasize his power, Mako shot an enormous blast of fire from his outstretched hands, blasting straight through the roof and into the night sky, emotions exploding in a blaze of red and orange.

* * *

"Almost ready, Korra?" inquired Tenzin, who was standing on the deck of the boat.

"Yeah! Just one second Tenzin!" she shouted from the floor. Korra turned to her parents. "Goodbye, Mom and Dad, I promise I'll be back."

"We're gonna miss you, kiddo…"

She gave them hugs and turned to Katara. "Thank you, Katara, for everything."

"Make me proud, Korra! You're our only hope….especially with Kirima around all the time."

Korra smiled and gave Katara a warm hug. Quickly, she ran up the ramp and onto the deck of the boat. She waved good bye to everybody one last time. Tenzin grabbed her luggage and bid her to follow him.

"Let me show you your room," he said. "The trip will take a few hours, and it's already late, so you might want to get some rest. Besides, we have plenty of training to do once we get to the air temple."

"The air temple? I thought we were going to Republic City."

"Well, the air temple is near the city. I stay close to the city to help guard it, and I'm involved in…political affairs. You wouldn't be interested, anyway, so you'll stay at the temple with us."

"Wait – what about the 'Spectacular Republic City,' where dreams come true? It's the dream of every teenage girl to go there and visit! What about Mr. Sato and his advanced inventions? And what about the awesome, kick-butt metalbending police force? What about all _the cute boys_?"

"I'm sorry, Korra, but this isn't a vacation. We have to train – there's no time for sightseeing. There will be no butt-kicking and there most definitely will not be any _cute boys_!"

"But, Tenzinnnnnnn…"

"But, nothing!" he said, rather impatiently. He sighed and softened his tone. "Here's your room. Now, please, Korra, get some rest. You're going to need it."

Korra took her bags and entered the room. Tenzin closed the door, and she heard his footsteps growing fainter and fainter. She huffed and sat down on her bed.

"I've come all this way…and I won't even be able to see the city? Is this some kind of joke?! I never asked for any of this Avatar crap in the first place! How are you just gonna drop something like that on my shoulders, huh? 'Oh, by the way, you're the Avatar?' That's ridiculous. And on top of that, you haven't spoken a single word to _me,_ instead, you went to _Katara_ in a dream! A dream! How am I supposed to be the Avatar if the Avatar doesn't even want to contact me, huh?" Korra grew more and more heated. "Well, are you gonna answer me or not?! Where are you, Aang?! UGHHH!" Korra released her anger into her pillow, finally feeling some of the new weight of her task as Avatar.

She took her pillow and threw it against the wall. She looked over to where it struck, only to see a window she had not yet noticed. Slowly, she walked over to the round window and peered out into the night sky. In the distance, she could see bright lights. Above the lights, she saw a strange, momentary flash of red, and wondered what it was. She sighed as she brushed off her thoughts.

"It's…Republic City…how beautiful. I will see you – from the inside. I have to."

The young Avatar realized that the flash of red was much like her own heart – a blaze of fiery will, that could not be extinguished.

* * *

A/N: Hey again, guys, thanks for reading! Please comment, rate, review, PM, follow, favorite, and all that good stuff (if you so choose). I really hope you guys can at least take the time to comment, and give some constructive criticism. It's really the only way I can know what you guys think. Hopefully i can get at least 2-5 reviews before the next chapter. The chapter uno should be coming your way soon! As always, i love all you guys -_- :3


	2. Chapter 1 - Republic City

A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a super-long time since I've updated this story...but I've been busy, and not many people have reviewed it, so...yeah...

Anyway, here's the official first chapter, lol

Also, thanks to Writingnerd291 for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own TLOK, just this plot line :p

* * *

TLOK: Resentment Chapter 1 – Republic City, Je t'aime

"Focus, Korra," said Tenzin. "In order to airbend, you must put yourself aside and let it come from your spirit. You can't force it!"

"I'm trying!" Korra struggled to center herself and focus. She breathed deeply, then pushed her hands out in front of her, trying to send out a gust of wind, but to no avail. "UGHH!" she screamed in frustration.

"Korra, focus!"

Korra became angry and turned towards Tenzin. "Can't you see that's what I'm trying to do!? This is useless!"

Tenzin looked sternly at Korra. "Korra, I understand that you're frustrated, but you have to learn airbending. It's simply part of your nature, and you can't run from that. The Avatar must master-,"

"- all four elements and restore peace to the world. Blah, blah, blah, we've been over this so many times! Maybe I could work on restoring peace if we were out in Republic City, you know, actually _around _other people!"

"Korra! That's no proper attitude to have! You will stay here and train; going to Republic City is completely out of the question! Besides…there's plenty of people here! There's me, and Pema, and the kids…"

"Yeah, but other than that, who else will I talk to? The monks? Like they care what I have to say?" Korra clenched her fists together. "I need some time alone, Tenzin, I'm leaving."

Korra turned around and started walking away.

"Korra! Where are you going?! Get back here at once! We have too much training to do and not much time! Who knows when Amon will atta-,"

Korra stopped in her tracks. "What did you say?"

Tenzin stiffened. "I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did…who's Amon?"

"That's none of your business. What's important is that you are trained properly."

"Well, if this 'Amon' is going to be attacking people, we need to stop him now! Is he in Republic City? You have to take me there!"

"That's exactly why we _are _training, Korra! If you go out there, you'll be unprepared, and we can't afford to lose another Avatar so early."

"Well, I need to learn something more important, like firebending. I can't defeat this mighty 'Amon' with wind! And what happens after I do learn airbending? Who's going to teach me the other two elements, huh?"

"Korra, we have to take things one step at a time! If we rush it, you'll never be able to control your powers!"

"Taking everything one step at a time is one step too slow to save the world!" Korra cooled herself down and spoke tersely. "I'm going to Republic City, finding a better teacher, and learning the elements my way. You're not going to stop me."

Without waiting for a response from the maser airbender, Korra stormed off towards the edge of the air temple grounds. With an abrupt, "Goodbye, Tenzin," she jumped off the edge and into the water.

Tenzin growled. "Whatever…why should I have to teach such an unteachable girl?" Crossing his arms, he said, "Fine, suit yourself, Korra. Go and get yourself hurt; we'll see who the smarter one is."

He turned around and walked back towards his house.

* * *

Mako stood outside of his familiar home, a dinky, run-down, old and uninhabited storage building, and stretched his aching arms.

"Ah, what a nice day it is today…" he smirked devilishly, "a nice day for causing trouble."

He shot blasts of fire from his feet, and shot himself upwards. Reaching out his hand, he grabbed onto a nearby power line and flipped himself on top of it, balancing on his toes.

"Ah, this electric feeling…it courses through my body…I love it!" Mako propelled himself forward using the electricity running through the wires. Flying forward, he jumped from wire to wire, building up momentum and letting the wind fly through his hair.

Today was another normal day for Mako – just another rebel in Republic City, just another trouble-maker, just another bender…

He knew exactly where he was going, his favorite place to cause chaos. Suddenly, he stopped, and swung down from the wire, hanging down from his had again.

"City hall," he muttered, getting a good view of the central building. He jumped over onto the roof of the building silently.

After many years of living out on the streets and stealing to live, Mako had become a seasoned thief, never making the mistake of being caught. Life as a bender in republic city was not easy; the non-benders were harsh and unforgiving, and often cruel.

Today, however, he didn't necessarily care about being silent. In fact, he was actually looking for a fight. For some reason, today Mako was even more angry than usual. He wanted someone to see exactly how angry he was. He wanted – he needed – to make someone pay. And Republic City Hall was the best place to find the people he hated.

Running over to a nearby window, he smashed it with his boot. The shattered glass fell to the floor, shortly followed by the young firebender, who slowed his fall with a quick, downward burst of flame. Looking around, he was surprised to see that no one was in the room. "Where are you, you snakes?"

Silence.

Mako turned toward the nearest door, marked 'For Those Who See.'

"That's new…" he whispered as he walked slowly toward the door and pressed his ear against it. He didn't hear anything. Lightly gripping the knob, he cautiously opened the door, tiptoed in, and closed the door behind him. The room was pitch black, so he held up his hand and lit a bright flame. He walked forward and scanned the room.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he heard a soft, menacing voice said. "The door says, 'For Those Who See.' You have no eyes, firebender."

"Where are you?" asked Mako. He flailed his arms out to either side, and sent a wave of fire into the room, illuminating the darkness. Across the room, he saw the source of the voice; a man wearing a hooded cloak and a mask. "Amon," Mako snapped, readying a blast of fire.

Chuckling, Amon slowly began to lift his mask with one hand, and made a fist with the other. Suddenly, the fire that illuminated the room and the fireball in Mako's hand dwindled and died out, returning the room to compete blackness.

Mako tried to produce another flame, but he felt as if his bending was cut off. He grunted and took a few steps back, but bumped into something.

Amon grabbed his arms and wrenched them behind his back. "Foolish boy," he said, whispering in his ear, "I shall teach you how to see."

Mako struggled to escape from his grasp, but failed as Amon pulled both of his arms further back with one hand. With the other hand, the man lowered his mask onto Mako's face. "Now look," he breathed, "Look through my eyes…"

As Mako still struggled to get away, Amon pushed the mask harder onto his face, forcing him to look into it. Mako's eyes popped open at what he saw, and he tried to scream, barely audible.

"Kor…ra…" he whispered, then lost consciousness.

* * *

Korra emerged slowly from the water, completely dry, startling a few bystanders. She looked around and saw that she was on a beach near the shore. "Is this…Republic City? Am I really here?"

She looked on in awe at the people, just going their own way; the children running back and forth, the sound of people talking to one another cheerfully, the warmth of the sun on her face – it was a place unfamiliar to someone like her. There was only one problem she faced. "What do I do now?" she asked herself.

Suddenly, she felt something hard hit her in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Go home, bender! Republic City doesn't need scum like you!" said a voice from behind her.

She turned around angrily to see a man wearing a hoodie and a mask throwing rocks at her. "Hey, who do you think you are?!" she shouted. "Do you know who I am?!"

"Yeah!" he shouted back, as more hooded people started to join him, jeering at her. "You're another stinking bender who's come to oppress and destroy Republic City's honor!"

He turned around to face the others. "Everyone! We must strike back, in the name of Lord Amon! For Those Who See!"

The other hooded figures raised their fists. "For Those Who See!"

The rest of the onlookers at the beach stared at the unfolding scene, not wishing to get involved. The anti-bender mob ran towards Korra, throwing rocks and insults at her all the while. "Get out of our city!"

Korra shouted back at them, backing away. "I haven't done anything wrong! You're all making a big mistake!" Then she thought to herself, 'Wait…one of them mentioned Amon…that means they're the bad guys! Right, I have to stop them!"

Korra pulled a massive orb of water from the ocean and brought it in front of her. "This is your last chance to drop the rocks and get away from me!"

"The bender threatens us!" a woman yelled.

Korra frowned. In one swift hand motion, she sent the water gushing at them, knocking a few back into the ocean, and the rest onto the wet sand. By now, the civilian onlookers had all run away. As Korra's attackers struggled to get back up, the young Avatar ran off deeper into the city.

"Curse you!" she heard one of them shout. "You knocked my sister into the water! She can't swim!"

In the new environment, the streets were so unfamiliar. So many people passed by, and cars zoomed around her. It was something beautiful to her, but right now, she wished she could block it all out. 'How dare they?' she thought to herself. 'Don't they know I'm trying to save them? Why does it have to be like this?" She continued to run in an unknown direction, and wished she could forget this whole Avatar business.

Eventually, she calmed down and stopped to catch her breath. It was only then that she noticed that she was in a strange back alley. She looked around curiously, but there was nothing special there; just a door to whatever building she was next to. "Ah, I guess I need to figure out where to go…"

Suddenly, the door opened, and a hand emerged. It grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside. "Let go!" she yelled, as she saw the man who grabbed her dragging her down a flight of stairs. She thought she could hear shouting from the bottom floor. Finally, the man brought her into the basement and through another door, only to reveal what seemed to be an underground fight club.

"Where…?" she muttered as she looked at the crowd, who gathered around a circle on the floor, which served as a makeshift ring. The man who dragged her suddenly pushed her into the middle of the circle, knocking over a few watchers.

"Hey!" she shouted as she stumbled into the ring. Confused, Korra caught her balance and stood up straight. Across from her, the crowd parted, and a young man with short, black hair emerged from the crowd.

"Well, well, well," said Mako, "what do we have here? You must be Korra…I've been dying to meet you."

* * *

A/N: Well, thanks for reading. Hope you guys liked this chapter...as always, please, please, and please rate and review! It's the only way I know if I should keep going with this!


End file.
